Meet The Vamps
Meet the Vamps is the debut studio album by British pop rock band The Vamps. It was released in the United Kingdom through Mercury Records on April 14, 2014. The album includes the UK top-three singles "Can We Dance", "Wild Heart", and "Last Night". It debuted at number two in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland. Background and promotion After James McVey met Bradley Simpson via YouTube in late 2011, the duo began working together on their debut album. They later met Tristan Evans and Connor Ball and became a four-piece. They signed a record deal with Mercury Records in November 2012. On March 22, 2014, The Vamps announced that their debut album would be called Meet The Vamps and would be released on April 14, 2014. The Vamps will embark on their first UK headline tour in support of their debut studio album and will play 14 dates across the country. They made the announcement via their Twitter account on February 12, 2014. Singles *"Can We Dance" was released on September 29, 2013 as The Vamps' debut single and the lead single from the album. It had previously been on course to debut at number one on the UK Singles Chart, it eventually entered at number two, being beaten to the top spot by OneRepublic's "Counting Stars". The song has also peaked to number 17 in Australia and number 19 in New Zealand. *"Wild Heart" was released as the album's second single on 19 January 2014. The song peaked to number 3 in the UK. *"Last Night" was released as the third single on 6 April 2014, and peaked at number 2 on the UK Singles Chart. *"Somebody To You" was announced as the fourth single on May 16, 2014 and was released on May 18, 2014. It features guest vocals by Demi Lovato. *"Oh Cecilia (Breaking My Heart) was announced as the fifth single and a new version of the song featuring Shawn Mendes will be released on October 12, 2014. The-Vamps-Can-We-Dance.png|"Can We Dance"|link=Can We Dance The-Vamps-Wild-Heart.png|"Wild Heart"|link=Wild Heart the-vamps-last-night.jpg|"Last Night"|link=Last Night the-vamps-somebody-to-you-artwork.jpg|"Somebody To You"|link=Somebody To You The-Vamps-and-Shawn-Mendes-Oh-Cecilia-Single-Cover.jpg|"Oh Cecilia (Breaking My Heart)"|link=Oh Cecilia (Breaking My Heart) Reception The album received generally positive reviews from music critics. Lewis Corner of Digital Spy gave the album a positive review, stating, "...Meet packs a big enough pop punch to pierce through the oversaturated landscape and get itself noticed. They may have a lot of competition out there, but The Vamps have proven that they are more than capable to take on the challenge." Caroline Sullivan of The Guardian also gave the album a positive review, rating it 3/5. She said, "segments of Meet the Vamps are verifiably bandy", but also felt that "there are many moments when it would be hard to pick the Vamps out of a lineup alongside One Direction and Peter Andre (whose "Mysterious Girl" clearly provided much of the inspiration for "Girls on TV"). This is where their origins as a YouTube covers act are most evident, and the need for a voice of their own most felt." Virgin Media's Matthew Horton called the album "an appealing effort that adds something to the pop landscape". Track listing Deluxe Edition Charts Videos Meet The Vamps - Album Sampler Meet The Vamps Album Launch Week - UK Meet The Vamps Album Launch - France Category:Albums